


Protective Lovers Go On A Hunt.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angry friends, Angst, Artemis is Protective, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, F/M, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Illness, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Koriand'r - Freeform, Protective Roy Harper, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Violence, angry lovers, but we knew that already, like major angst, post RHatO #25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Batman beats his second son without a second thought. He ignores how Jason has just lost his team. Luckily Roy Harper found him, saved him.Post Red Hood and the Outlaws #25 Roy has taken Jason to the island Koriand'r has. The island they'd all used when they'd been a team, been closer than any of them had been to their previous teams. They find Artemis and start to help their lover and his friend heal. If only they could help him heal as well mentally as they manage to heal his physically. When it all gets to much Roy and Koriand'r decide there is only way for them to let their partner feel safe from the Bat.





	Protective Lovers Go On A Hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry...well not really.  
> This was so therapeutic to write.   
> Hopefully Jason will get happiness one day...

It had been six months since Jason had been beaten half to death by the man meant to be his father. Six months since his partner, lover, best friend, rescued him from a beating that was almost as bad as the one he’d received from the damned clown. Six months since Roy had dragged a bleeding and sobbing Jason back to Kori’s ship. Six months since the trio had reunited and reignited the love that burned brighter than the brightest star.

It had been four months since Roy had managed to track down a broken Artemis in the Sudan. Four months since they’d broken the news to Jason that Biz was dead and there wasn’t anything that could be done. It had been the longest four months of their lives. The archer and alien nursed their new friend and third part of their soul back to some semblance of health.

Artemis, as they all knew, was a strong woman. She’d talked it through with each of them, opening up different things to each person. She understood who could handle which feelings she was having. Artemis had managed to use her grief at losing her friend and nearly losing her ‘little one’ to come out the other side stronger than before.

Jason wasn’t so lucky. They’d managed to heal him physically but all too often they found the fire of their soul covered in his own blood and covered in new wounds. All too often they’d find his favourite blade clutched desperately in his hand and willing himself to have the strength that Roy and Kori had. They’d been through almost as much as he had, as far as he was concerned not realising that they both knew he’d been through ten times more trauma than they had.

The current night led to a red covered archer standing beside a floating queen in the smog of Gotham. They were out for revenge. They were out to protect their partner and ensure his ex-family knew just what they’d done to the man they were supposed to love and support. The pair had gotten wind of a massive bust the four males of the Batfamily were undertaking that night and now stood waiting for the explosive confrontation.

The trigger had been what they’d found that morning. Roy had woken up with one of his sides freezing. He was usually nestled between the soothing, comforting warmth of his two soul mates. Panic tore through his system as he realised who was missing. Kori’s fiery hair was still across his chest like a blanket but the strong, muscular arm that usually wound fingers into the bright hair was missing.

Roy sat straight up, ignoring the sound of annoyance leaving his female lover as his eyes scanned the room. The pair had hidden the curved blade that Jason treasured for his own safety. Now though Roy could see that the box they’d locked it in was torn open and the dagger missing. He nudged Kori, his eyes never leaving the box.

Within minutes the pair were as awake and alert as they’d be during a mission. It was after all, similar to a mission. They had to find the person who completed their hearts. Splitting the ship in half, they started frantically searching each room. Artemis woke up with the disturbance and joined the search.

With three people now searching it didn’t take long to find Jason. He was curled up in his old armoury, the blade held weakly in his hand and blood pooling on the floor. Roy’s scream, harsh and loud, seemed to rattle the very walls as he dived across the room. He took in the slashed up arms and started to tear up Jason’s shirt; frantically wrapping the strips around the gaping wounds.

Between the three of them they managed to get the heavy, semi-conscious man to their medical area. As if they’d been working together for years, the trio moved around the man working desperately to fix him up. Roy got to work on stitching one arm, while Artemis did the other, the two gaping slashes seeming to go on forever and leak blood. Kori had set up an intraosseous* line and was squeezing two bags of blood into Jason’s system, while a third line for the port had Gelofusin** running in.

In no time at all over two hundred sutures had been placed and Jason was slowly coming back to himself. Once Jason had finally managed to talk Artemis had called one of her sisters to come to the island and act as Jason’s counsellor. He’d been refusing, until now, to talk to anyone about what was rolling around in his head. The trio had given him no choice now. Seeing the looks of despair on their faces shocked him to his core. Jason hadn’t realised how he was hurting the three people who stood by him through everything and so agree to talk to Artemis’ sister.

When Rena of Bana-Mighdall arrived Roy and Kori took off in her ship. They needed a way to channel the utter hopelessness they felt. They had both lost too many people and had promised to keep Jason safe, to love him endlessly and without condition. The pair felt like they’d failed him as he’d been spiralling further and further into a dark, green pit. Unlike when they’d come together before; when the dark, green pit had been as strong as it was now; he’d been letting all the negative emotion spin outwards and fuel their missions until it calmed. Now he let it swirl inwards and destroy himself instead.

A glimpse of a dark cape being closely followed by two smaller capes, one red and one dark green, along with an acrobat they’d once known well told the pair they were in the right place. They watched as the four men gathered on a roof over and quietly went over their plan. This time however, they wouldn’t be successful in dismantling the drug ring they were here for. Kori and Roy had quickly and quietly cleaned it all up that afternoon leaving no evidence of it ever being there and the bodies of those involved were already in police custody.

Roy notched an arrow and, taking a steadying breath, let it fly. The red arrow went silently through the Gotham night and embedded in the thigh of the Batman. They remained where they were as all four turned to face them, the Bat stumbling as he broke the arrow leaving the head embedded in his flesh.

“Red…Star…Is that you?” Nightwing hesitantly let out. Kori rose further into the air, her hands filling with green flames licking the night air. Roy notched another arrow and fired once more. Robin let out a bark of laughter, “Green Arrow clearly didn’t teach you how to aim, you missed us all.” His voice too cocky for a thirteen year old sidekick. Roy caught his eye, smirked, and pressed a detonator they’d all failed to notice.

As a large red gel encompassed the four vigilantes they cursed out the pair in front of them. They fought against the gel but it only continued to harden, finally trapping them in place. Kori settled down on the same roof, her eyes blazing as brightly as her hands, while Roy swung over to join them.

“We needed to have a chat with you four, without you acting like the violent idiots we know you really are.” Kori said, her gaze landing on Batman as she said the final part. He flinched at her words and neither Roy or Kori failed to notice the looks of confusion on the three sidekick’s faces. “Oh, oh, oh, Kori this is too good,” Roy laughed, “the soldiers don’t know.” He tisked and shook his head. “They don’t know what _daddy_ can do if you act how, how you’ll be treated.”

“Hood knew the rules for staying in Gotham! He broke them!” The Bat barked out, his voice gravely despite the anger there. “Does that mean he _deserved_ what you did?” Kori snapped. “He bought it on himself.” Batman replied, ignoring how his sons were looking at him.

“Boys, you’ll want to be careful around this one.” Roy said, an arrow pointing at the Bat. “If you break any of his rules he won’t ask why, he won’t try to talk, he certainly won’t allow you time to grieve the team you’ve just lost as they saved thousands of people.” Kori rested a hand against his shoulder in silent support. “No, what the Bat will do, what the _protector_ of Gotham’s Rogues will do, is beat you harder than he’s ever beaten the Joker. He’ll pummel you to within an inch of your life, rip the bat emblem from your bleeding chest, and drag you across a roof while ignoring how you didn’t once fight back. He’ll ignore how you let him beat you senseless because you had nothing left.” Roy let the arrow fly and it went straight through Batman’s shoulder.

“Your _father_ will ignore how you’re one of his sons, how he’s meant to love you unconditionally, how he’s meant to protect you, and instead destroy the last of your mind.” Kori finished for her lover. She stepped forward and slapped Batman with a hand hotter than fire leaving a second degree wound in its wake. The Bat bit his lip to keep the howl of pain from breaking free and locked eyes with the alien. “I don’t like meta’s in my city.” Kori leant forward to ensure he heard every word. “Then it’s a good thing we won’t ever be returning. Unlike you, we both plan to keep our promise to love Jason forever. We plan to keep him safe from the likes of you so we don’t have to give him two hundred stitches to wounds inflicted by his own hand ever again.”

Kori walked over to Roy and called their ship to them. Once the boarding ramp was down and they’d both stepped on, Roy pushed the detonator again. The gel began to slacken but they’d be out of the state by the time they were free of it. “Fuck Batman and his _good_ soldiers.” Both spat out as the ramp closed and they disappeared into the night.

 

*A way of giving medicine and fluids that goes directly into the femur or other large bone.

**A Colloid fluid that means it stays in your circulating volume to help prevent you going into shock. It’s very effective but you can only be given so much before they have to return to normal saline or Hartmanns solution.


End file.
